<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春梦 by lan1001tern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991509">春梦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern'>lan1001tern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 弹丸论破2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan1001tern/pseuds/lan1001tern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一共两篇，分为 A B， 是完全独立仅仅同题的两篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, 日狛 - Relationship, 神狛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哟，日向君。”</p><p>坐在长桌前的对方抬起头来，将正在阅读着书本反扣在深棕桌面上，接着温和且友善地朝日向创挥了挥手。</p><p>“真是幸运呢，能在图书馆里遇到日向君。”</p><p>说话的人是狛枝凪斗。</p><p>或者说，日向创认出对方是狛枝凪斗的时间要早于对方开口的时间。毕竟即使面容被捧着阅读的书本遮住了，拥有着过于浅淡的发色以及像是跳动的火焰般描绘不出边缘的发梢的人，在日向创全部见过的人中仅有这一个。</p><p>“日向君要来一起看书么？”没有得到日向创的回答，对方也没有失落的样子，而是更加热情地邀请起来。</p><p>不……还是不了吧。</p><p>日向创这样想着，或者说他认为自己这样想着。</p><p>而事实上，他已经向前迈了两步。质地较硬的鞋跟碰撞上光滑的白瓷地砖，发出了既有些清脆，又带着沉闷回声的碰撞声。他本以为过于响亮的声音会打断此时自己的行为，但事实上，日向创继续又向前走了两步。</p><p>图书馆里居然铺了这种吵闹的石砖而不是地毯……紧接着，日向创便不再纠结这个问题，他已经走到了书桌的面前。而在虽然很长，却并不十分宽阔的长桌对面，有着灰绿瞳孔的狛枝凪斗笑着摊开手，似乎在诘问日向创为何不坐下来。</p><p>原来……他友善起来的样子……是这样的么？</p><p>我……</p><p>日向创一时找不到任何适宜使用的话题。</p><p>天气？枯燥。</p><p>食物？不是时候。</p><p>问好？对方刚刚已经开始了，自己已经错过了最好的回答时间。</p><p>学业？日向创并没有这样的资格。</p><p>日向创的视线低垂了下来。顺着长长的桌沿，日向创注意到了向下延伸的桌腿。的确，这样长的桌子，的确应该从中间的部分就开始分段有支撑的部分……</p><p>日向创注意到狛枝凪斗的腿十分随意地在桌底伸展着。它们并没有好好地收在座位之下，而是有些任性地从桌底的那一头直伸到了自己这边，而证据就是此时日向创低下头看到的那对晃动的鞋尖儿。</p><p>狛枝凪斗似乎是注意到了日向创的视线一般，他收回了腿。紧接着日向创听到木了质椅面与衣服摩擦而产生的娑娑声，虽然狛枝凪斗的动作被桌面挡住了，但是日向创不难想象他此时应该在调整坐姿。而狛枝凪斗四翘着的发尖儿此时正轻轻地摆动着，佐证着日向创的猜想。</p><p>“日向君喜欢看什么书？”最后，换了一个端正的多的坐姿的狛枝凪斗开口问道。</p><p>日向创原本就没有想好到底该说些什么。毕竟事实上，以两人的关系来看，此时如此友好地坐在同一张书桌前，稍微……有一些尴尬。因此，狛枝凪斗的问题很好地缓解了这个僵局。</p><p>日向创伸手抽出直对着狛枝凪斗的椅子，边张开嘴打算回答狛枝的问题——</p><p>“日向君喜欢看什么书，其实都无所谓吧？无才能者即使看再多的书，也根本没有用吧？虽说书是智慧的结晶，但是要能够汲取精华，所需要的也是闪耀的才能吧？没有才能的人，读再多的书也只是浪费……”</p><p>别这样说……安静一些。</p><p>日向创不想听到这样的回复，至少此刻。</p><p>狛枝凪斗的嘴唇还微微张开着，他的嘴唇很薄，颜色比日向创所想象的淡茶色似乎还要再浅些，就像他的白发以及他过于苍白的其他裸露在校服之外的部分一样，比起用过分的白来描述，不如干脆说是欠缺了一些色素。</p><p>而这个念头让日向创不禁将视线投向了狛枝凪斗的脖颈。他穿着校服，包括最外边的棕色外套，暗色搭配的毛衣，以及贴身穿着的衬衣。狛枝凪斗虽不至于将衬衣最上面的扣子也规整地扣起来，但是因为领带的原因，领口收合地很好，甚至没有能够看清锁骨的空间。</p><p>狛枝凪斗原本仍是想要继续喋喋不休的样子，但是当日向创叫停了这一切的时候，他的眼底浮出了茫然的困惑，接着他收回了对日向创来说太过尖刻痛楚的话语，重新微笑了起来。</p><p>“那么，日向君想要听到什么呢？”他压低了声音，又咯咯地笑出了声，“无才能的预备学科生的糟糕幻想，不觉得足够糟糕么日向君？”</p><p>……</p><p>日向创无法反驳，因为这是事实。</p><p>随着事实被点破的瞬间，那原本横隔着的长桌无声无息地消失了。狛枝凪斗站起了身，他向前走了一步，站在原本长桌所在的位置上，这个位置已经足够近。日向创看到狛枝凪斗伸出了手，紧接着他感觉到较自己体温低些但是并不算冰凉的东西触碰到了自己的脸颊。</p><p>是狛枝凪斗的手。</p><p>日向创伸手扯住了对方的手，然后借此将对方拉近，然而狛枝凪斗却稍稍错开了身体。</p><p>“真是糟糕的幻想，不是么，预备学科生？”狛枝凪斗错开了日向创所期待的，日向创觉得他的声音似乎与耳骨的震动化为了一体，紧接着他意识到那是因为狛枝凪斗正贴在自己的耳边说话。当意识到这一点的时候，日向创感觉到了狛枝凪斗的温热的吐息，微微带着些湿润的感觉。</p><p>周围都变得粘稠又燥热起来。</p><p>“因为没有才能，所以只能向往，不，是嫉妒吧，你啊，日向创，是嫉妒着拥有才能的本科生吧？”</p><p>不是……不是嫉妒。只是憧憬……</p><p>“明明每一项能力都不差……但是每一项却又距离才能的距离如此遥远……从小在玩游戏却完全无法赢过七海同学，就连与只有无用的幸运的才能的我相比，都相差甚远呢，因为有才能与无才能，差距原本就是天壤之别啊！”</p><p>安静……安静啊，狛枝凪斗。</p><p>狛枝凪斗的声音停止了。当意识到这一点的时候，日向创发现自己伸手捂住了他的嘴，以一种十分粗暴的方式，而长桌顺应着他的需求，在狛枝凪斗的身后适时地出现，方便日向创压制住对方的动作。</p><p>对……对不起。</p><p>日向创松开了手。</p><p>“别用这种眼神看我哦，无才能的日向君，”狛枝凪斗维持着刚刚被强压在长桌上的姿势，并未起身，但是他的声音却变得十分冷淡起来。</p><p>与先前太过热切的回答相比，此刻的狛枝凪斗，才更接近真实。</p><p>日向创知道狛枝凪斗接下来会说些什么，他听过那些，在现实中，多次地。但是既然这里是自己的梦境，日向创有选择不听的权力。</p><p>他再次阻止了狛枝凪斗说下去，顺应着自己的期待，以现实中永远不可能的方式。</p><p>日向创吻住了梦中的狛枝凪斗，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，以及因此而互相磕碰着的牙齿。日向创感觉到了狛枝凪斗抗拒的挣扎。狛枝凪斗或许与自己差不多高，日向创想，但是他实在是太过单薄了，因此稍稍用力一些，狛枝凪斗的挣扎便被压制住了。</p><p>日向创忍受着这一切，并从中感受到了甜蜜。</p><p>“这是你幻想才能，幻想希望的方式么？”</p><p>当日向创停下动作抬起头的时候，狛枝凪斗喘息着开口问道，他如日向创无意中幻想过的那般，伸手扯开了自己的领带，并解开了更下面的一个纽扣。更多的纽扣被毛衣压着，因此狛枝凪斗伸手配合日向创方便他拉下自己的毛衣。</p><p>狛枝凪斗正在解开第三颗纽扣，日向创按了上去，他感到对方曲起的指节咯地发疼，因此他更加用力地按了下去。日向创想，对方应该也等价地感受到了这种不适。</p><p>“轻一些，无才能者。”日向创听见狛枝凪斗这样说着。</p><p>这种时候，别说话啊。<br/>
狛枝凪斗的嘴唇上下开合着，如日向创所希望的那般没有任何声音。但是这个动作是如此虚假，虚假到日向创可以明显地感觉到梦境的虚无。他伸手压住了狛枝凪斗的唇舌，感觉到了某个湿漉漉的东西，很轻很快地擦过了自己的手心，在这一瞬间，日向创产生了颤栗一般的幻觉。</p><p>食指与中指不经意间便滑了进去，触碰到柔软温暖以及湿漉漉的内里，以及坚硬的牙齿。</p><p>狛枝凪斗并没有很用力，只是轻轻地咬住了。恍惚间，日向创不禁想起在哪看过，牙齿是人体中最坚硬的器官，因此他能够感觉到狛枝并没有用心地啮咬，但已经足够生成足够的疼痛，可以忍受，甚至远未及难以忍受的边缘，但是除此之外的其他感觉却因此而膨胀变大，变得难以忍耐与克制起来。</p><p>因此他试图扯开此时依旧遮挡住了狛枝大半身体的衬衣，但是扯开还系着剩下几枚扣子的衣服这样的桥段，果然只会出现在文学作品之中。他失败了，而因此显得有些好笑的尝试换来了狛枝凪斗有些嘲讽的轻笑声。</p><p>灰绿色的双眼有一些微微眯起，日向创辨认出自己所期待的一些东西正藏于这双眼睛之中。他想要避开对视，但是接着日向发现自己是如此地期待这一切，以至于身体诚实地违背了他的打算。他不禁稍稍抬高了视线，发现狛枝凪斗总是轻轻蓬起，带着数根凌乱发梢的白发此时有些湿嗒嗒地粘在他的额头之上。</p><p>日向创亲吻了那里。</p><p>咸的。</p><p>狛枝凪斗已经解开了全部的衬衣纽扣，他的身体与他的脸与脖颈与手与手腕与日向创原本所能看到的一切裸露的部分的颜色相同，稍稍有些不健康的苍白。他没有什么肌肉，当日向创按上去的时候，能明显地感觉到那些被皮囊覆盖包裹着的骨头。</p><p>当日向创感觉到冰凉的触感从衬衣的下摆探入，顺着自己的腰腹环绕住的时候，他意识到那是狛枝凪斗的双手与手臂，它们的温度比日向创先前幻想的还要更加低一些。校服很多余，当日向创这样想着的时候，他感觉狛枝凪斗冰凉的手正从自己的腰间抽开。</p><p>日向创试图按住它们，但是失败了。紧接着他被推开，对方所用的力气并不重，但是这行为所代表的暗示与态度，真正地推开了他。</p><p>狛枝凪斗依靠着长桌，他的西装外套已经滑落到了地上，一只袖口皱褶卷曲在整件衣服的最上方，恰巧堆放在狛枝凪斗的脚边。</p><p>他的毛衣被扔在稍远的地方，日向创在无意识的搜索后才寻觅到它的踪迹。狛枝凪斗的双手搭在桌沿上，深棕成了完美的对比与衬托物，它们让狛枝凪斗的手，手腕，全开的衬衣以及被那件薄薄的衣服包裹着的身躯显得更加白，更加地……令人印象深刻。</p><p>“你想要看到这些么？日向君？”狛枝凪斗笑了，大咧开嘴，显得有些侵略性的嘲讽，但是更多地是完全无视般的自娱自乐。</p><p>“日向君渴望着才能吧？别人也在渴望着日向君的才能吧？父亲，母亲，家庭，以及所有认识的人？”</p><p>不要再说了，停止。但是几乎在转瞬间，日向创的眼前浮现起了一双眼睛，以及另一双，父亲的，与母亲的。</p><p>“但是，真是糟糕呢，日向君只是没有才能的预备学科生，这样的你，连接近希望的权力都根本不应该有。”</p><p>“因此，不要说象征着希望的她了，即使是像我这样糟糕的渣滓，没用的垃圾，像日向君这样根本没有才能的存在，也完全没有资格靠近呢。”</p><p>日向创向后退了一步，或是两步。他逃避着狛枝凪斗的目光。那太过锐利了，言语也是如此，太过疼痛，太过真实。那不是真正的狛枝凪斗会有兴致专门对无才能的预备学科生日向创所说的话，只不过是重压与抑郁及惧怕在梦境之中的倒影而已。</p><p>因此，这些倒影的正体日向创，根本无法面对这些。</p><p>失落与渴望，混着在一起，日向创几乎觉得自己是在这个完全臆想出的梦境中逐渐下沉一般。但是紧接着，他听见了悉悉索索的声音，几乎是同时狛枝凪斗离开了桌子，然后他的身体低了下去，日向创感觉到自己腰间陡然松开，低下头时，只能看见狛枝凪斗白色的发梢在颤巍巍地抖动着，以及顺着缝隙可以看见的狛枝凪斗裸露而出的苍白皮肤。</p><p>然后他的顶端被炽热而温暖的口腔包裹住了，难以想象，以及无法抗拒。坚硬的牙齿被柔软之物包裹住了，日向创看不见那里，但是却大概可以猜出那应该是狛枝凪斗的嘴唇，淡淡地，仿佛被苍白的肌肤夺去了色素的淡茶色的双唇。</p><p>有一些其他的东西摩擦过顶端，让日向创想起了狛枝凪斗说话的时候，偶尔会无意看见的，藏在牙齿之后因为某些词句的发音而显露出的舌头。他们或许是淡粉色，也可能会更加红润些，日向创从没有真的看清过，但是这一瞬间，当他想起那些的时候，当那柔软的部分以及包裹着牙齿的双唇以及湿热的内壁紧贴着的时候，他感觉到双手发麻，感觉到了心脏剧烈跳动了起来，隐约间他甚至觉得自己听到了自己的血液在自己的血管之中流动的声音。</p><p>日向创扯住了狛枝凪斗的头发。它们看起来像棉花糖一般，实际上却是比想象中要硬一点的发质。半是用力半是请求般的，日向创将它们向后拉去，祈求着狛枝凪斗望向自己。</p><p>狛枝凪斗的睫毛如同他的头发一般，是白色的。但是日向创却没想到它们有这么长，正常状态下，因为大致相同的身高，日向创从未从这种角度看见过狛枝凪斗，此时它们盖住了日向创熟悉的灰绿色的双瞳，轻轻抖动着，有一种无害的纤弱感。</p><p>狛枝凪斗如日向创所希冀的那般，抬起了头。</p><p>日向创的东西因为他的动作而滑落了出来，顶端沾惹上了透明而黏稠的液体，部分因为液体被牵扯的原因，沾在了狛枝凪斗的下唇上，让那原本色泽很淡的部位有了一层晶莹的黏着感。无法想象的迷蒙的神色。微微张开的双唇。呼出的些许热气。以及探出的粉色舌尖。</p><p>日向创的血液在这一刻冰结凝固。</p><p>这……不是狛枝凪斗。</p><p>“这当然不是我了，日向君，这本来就是无才能者肮脏的幻想啊！”</p><p>狛枝凪斗维持着这个状态笑了，日向创从那双甚至带了些迷幻般通透的灰绿瞳孔里，看见了冷漠，蔑视，以及毫不在意。</p><p>日向创睁开眼睛，热度褪去，只余下冰冷粘稠的恶心触感。手机此时正一边响着一边震动着，日向创判断出自己显然是被这个来电所惊醒的。</p><p>他侧过身子，伸手取过手机，看清了来电的对方：七海千秋。</p><p>日向创没有接电话，他感受着手机震动所带来的麻感，大约过了十秒或是二十秒时间，手机停止了下来，接着，日向创收到了对方发来的短信。</p><p>【日向君，明天一起打游戏吧？】</p><p>日向创望着这条信息。紧接着他感觉到似乎有什么被压在了身下。他稍稍抬起身体抽出了那个东西，发现这是下午自己睡着前正在看的书，封面与封底十分眼熟，大概又花了半分钟的时间，日向创想了起来，梦中的狛枝凪斗所看的书，正是这一本。</p><p>《归来的狗》，书被压在了这一页。日向创撸平了被压皱了的书页，接着将书合了起来。</p><p>狛枝凪斗是“超高校级的幸运”。</p><p>但是，当日向创稍稍更贴近一些对方，知晓了他的经历的时候……违和，不敢置信，质疑，以及从未想过的情感，像是被慢火熬煨一般，渐渐地发散出香甜的毒气，最终将日向创彻底浸透。</p><p>才能是什么？</p><p>才能是一切啊。在希望之峰，在整个社会，在日向创所能够接触到的一切人或事物之间。</p><p>才能并不是一切——日向创隐约想起了这句话，它甜美到让日向创想要立刻哭泣着接受这个理论，但是……</p><p>“正因为没有才能，才愈发能感受到有无才能的区别啊。”</p><p>日向创躺在床上，想着这一切。</p><p>【好的。】</p><p>他最终回复。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>狛枝凪斗觉得口干舌燥。</p><p>没有任何其他暗示的，字面上的口干舌燥。</p><p>这里很热，实在是太热了，周围又湿又闷，没有一丝儿风，整个世界都仿佛凝滞起来了一般，除了狛枝凪斗。</p><p>这里是……啊，是沙滩。</p><p>太阳的光线亮得刺眼。狛枝凪斗连忙移开了视线，但是已经有些迟了，视网膜上留下了因直视强光而产生的黑暗斑块，这一定程度上阻止了狛枝凪斗的视线。</p><p>狛枝凪斗知道静止些许时间，眼睛就会从强光的影响中恢复，但是那对此时的狛枝凪斗来说，毫无意义。因此他再度抬起了头。</p><p>与希望如此相得益彰的明亮的日光，以及眼睛被日光灼烧而产生的摇摇欲坠，头晕目眩的绝望感，仿佛只要能够承受住这样的痛苦，最美好最期待的事物便会随之发生一般。</p><p>“这种强度的太阳还是不要直视比较好。”</p><p>熟悉的声音让狛枝凪斗不禁望向了声音的来源，然而紧接着冰凉而巨大的某个绿色球状物体被贴上了他的脸颊，狛枝凪斗意识到这是一只没有去皮的椰子，椰子的顶端被凿出了一个小口，插着被打了一个装饰性的结的长折叠吸管，是红白条纹的那种。</p><p>强光留下的阴影让狛枝凪斗看不清对方的面容，但是他知道，这是日向创。</p><p>日向创将椰子移开，然后将之塞进了狛枝的怀抱之中，“在沙滩上觉得口渴的话，果然喝点椰子汁是最好的吧？”</p><p>温柔，关心，以及一点点可以妥协的强硬。</p><p>狛枝凪斗的目光落在了说话的人的胸膛之上。那里此时正赤裸着，湿漉漉地，看不出是海水还是汗渍。</p><p>日向君怎么会在这里呢？还给我带来了椰子？</p><p>“不喝么？”日向创笑着问道。</p><p>像是被劝服般的，狛枝凪斗咬上了吸管，椰子汁甜且清淡，这让狛枝凪斗觉得自己没有那么口渴了，凉意由内向外，似乎稍微降低了南岛夏日，在裸露的海滩上被阳光直射的炎热。</p><p>但是他却觉得更加，更加的口干舌燥起来，并非字面上的，而是心底隐秘的小小骚动。</p><p>“怎么了，狛枝君？”日向君似乎因为狛枝凪斗停下继续吸食椰子汁的动作，产生了一些随意的好奇。</p><p>温柔的日向君，现在正在温柔地笑着，而在此刻，他甚至像是希望具现化出的象征一般。</p><p>日向君一定拥有着闪亮的才能，而有着那份闪耀才能的日向君，一定能战胜绝望，成为最棒的希望——</p><p>等等，日向君是什么才能来着？</p><p>似乎现在想起这个问题的答案很没有意义，狛枝凪斗转念便忘记了这些疑惑。</p><p>“不好喝么？”日向创有些稍稍为难的样子，“的确，有些椰子会比较酸，我不太清楚在打开前确认椰子质量的方法呢，”</p><p>这样说着，他伸手捧住了椰子，以双手覆盖住了狛枝抱住椰子的方式——这让狛枝凪斗觉得他的手，像是日向创这个人一样，都带着温暖而柔和的感觉。</p><p>然后日向创使用了狛枝凪斗刚刚才使用过的吸管。</p><p>“很甜？狛枝君？”</p><p>他冲着狛枝凪斗笑了，温和地，充满了善意，就像是那场学级裁判前一样——</p><p>学级裁判？狛枝凪斗隐隐有些印象，但是他的思路很快被接下来的事情打断了。</p><p>日向创的身体更加靠近了些，狛枝凪斗还觉得盖住自己双手的对方的双手，也用了更多的力气。</p><p>然后日向创吻了上来。</p><p>开始只是轻柔的试探，就像是日向君这个人一样，相当温柔。接着，日向君的唇舌变得稍稍有一些强硬起来，但是是狛枝凪斗只要愿意就能够立刻打断的程度。</p><p>与日向君能够接吻，狛枝凪斗从未想象过，而且根本难以想象。</p><p>这份感觉是如此的甜蜜，不是指味道，即使刚刚二人都喝过甜甜的椰子汁，但是正因为椰子汁在口中的化学反应，因此此时椰子汁残余的味道并不十分美好。</p><p>但是口腔柔软的内里被对方侵入了，双唇因为对方的动作只能保持无法闭合的状态，首先被对方强行触碰的是牙龈，它们被湿热地扫过，接着被轻轻地挤压，像是挑逗般地又轻轻掠开，而这让狛枝产生了几乎令他颤栗起来的酸涩与麻氧感。</p><p>狛枝凪斗没有反抗这一些，接着，他感觉到对方像是请求般的，更加深入地侵入了。</p><p>狛枝凪斗已经不在觉得口干舌燥——他已经彻底超过了那个程度。</p><p>但是狛枝凪斗立刻陷入了反转的恐慌之中，这…这是不对的！怎么能…怎么能这样？！</p><p>他推开了日向创。</p><p>“日…日向君怎么，怎么会突然对像垃圾一样的我——做，做那种事情？”</p><p>狛枝凪斗没有进入过任何一段感情，他的人生中从来没有遇到过相应的对象，也没有过这样的意愿。</p><p>“虽然能够得到日向君的接近，是如此地美好……但是，但是日向君靠近我这样的垃圾，真的是出自本愿么？”</p><p>紧接着狛枝凪斗感觉到脚底所踩之物又热又烫，几乎到了难以忍受的边缘，他想要抬起脚更退上两步，结果却更深地陷入了湿润的细沙之中。</p><p>他已经到了海水的边缘了。</p><p>“日向君？”</p><p>但是温柔的日向君失去了温柔的笑容，他的表情变得又无奈又头疼，而这种表情既然让狛枝凪斗感觉到了一种虚无的疼痛，又让他产生了果然如此的感觉。</p><p>和惧怕与厌恶与排挤的目光相比，日向创的视线要温和多了。</p><p>但是其实其他人的目光到底如何，不都一直都是完全没有意义的么？</p><p>所以日向君的也一样，而这个结论让狛枝凪斗再度恢复了热忱。</p><p>“呐，日向君刚刚那样做，是出于好奇，兴趣，还是乐趣？怎样都好，因为我也觉得很有趣呢！”</p><p>“不是这样的！”日向创的神情变的有一些焦急起来。</p><p>根本不需要得到日向创的回答。狛枝凪斗松开了手，椰子随之掉落在了地上。</p><p>或许会有一些汁水洒落吧，但是狛枝凪斗现在对证实那些毫无兴趣。他反手握住了日向创的手，接着以唇舌阻止了日向创接下来的语言，拉着日向创，一步一步地，逐渐嚷带着凉意的海水逐步浸湿自己，直至接近腰部的位置。</p><p>日向创妥协一般地配合着他。</p><p>然后，他松开了日向创，双手，及交媾着的唇舌，然后笑着向后倒了下去。</p><p>然后，狛枝凪斗迎接了宛如绝望一般的被海水淹没，被剥夺自由呼吸的绝望。</p><p>以及拉住了他的腰，在水面之下，将炽热的空气传递过来的激烈的吻。</p><p>果然，我真是…太幸运了！</p><p>狛枝凪斗以更加热烈的方式回应了对方，即使能够从对方的口中汲取到些末的空气，但是随着时间的流逝，窒息感随之而来。</p><p>狛枝凪斗不在意这些。能够像这样紧紧地触摸着日向创，从他的脖颈一路向下滑动，感受着日向君他健康而稍微有一些坚硬的肌肉，以及手感极佳的腰部。</p><p>对方也热烈地拥抱着。狛枝凪斗感觉到有什么离开了自己，他想那可能是开始穿着的泳裤，接着与被海水浸透的泳裤完全不同的热的某样东西握住了原本被泳裤包裹着的某个部分。</p><p>狛枝凪斗想要更好地感受到它，但是凉的海水彻底淹没着他，而这让狛枝凪斗的感官稍微有些混乱了起来。</p><p>但是紧接着他意识到这是日向创的手，几乎在意识到这一点的同时，无法抑制到兴奋彻底展露了它与平常并不相同的状态。</p><p>被日向创如此地握着，而他甚至还在轻轻地上下移动，手指甚至在触摸着理论上敏感地多的顶部。</p><p>纵使毫无粘性的海水，以及冰凉到甚至混乱凉触觉的海水嚷狛枝凪斗从实际的接触中感觉不到一丝物理上快感——</p><p>光是被日向创如此对待着，就已经足够了。</p><p>纵使窒息一步又一步地加剧着窒息及胸闷，甚至到了接近晕眩的地步，也实在是…</p><p>太美好了。</p><p>这样的绝望，以及这样的希望。</p><p>狛枝凪斗恍惚间看到了黑色地仿佛像是阴影般的东西，从日向创的头部蔓延了开来。那是什么呢？</p><p>头发？</p><p>怎么可能啊，日向创头上最长的部分，是一搓呆毛，而那呆毛顶多也只有不到十公分的长度。</p><p>日向君怎么可能突然有了超长的头发呢。</p><p>狛枝凪斗的视线更加模糊起来，他注意到对方鲜红的双瞳，紧接着意识便变得更加朦胧起来，黑色的阴影更加蔓延靠近过来，紧紧地缠绕，勒住……</p><p>狛枝凪斗以为自己终于因窒息而昏迷的同时，睁开了眼睛。</p><p>他觉得自己口干舌燥，整具身体像是火烧一般。紧接着他又觉得冷了起来，仿佛被冰凉的海水彻底浸透般的透骨的冷。</p><p>根本无法喘息。</p><p>有什么压住了自己，而那个阻止了狛枝凪斗正常的呼吸。</p><p>我好像…生病了？</p><p>不，没有生病。</p><p>头脑里全都是混乱而相反的念头。</p><p>思考变得如此艰难，艰难到连这个事实都难以认知。</p><p>唯一可以确认的，是那压迫感消失了，以及造成了那份压迫，刚刚躺在自己身上的那个人女人，以及她充满了绝望的眼睛。</p><p>以及那可能会从绝望之中孕育而出的希望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>